Missing Mittens
'''Missing Mittens '''is the 162nd episode inside of Stampy's Lovely World. It was uploaded on January 22, 2014. Synopsis Stampy builds his new minigame, Bury Berry, with his helpers, and plays a round of Crystal Waters, after discovering that Mittens has gone on holiday. Plot Stampy introduces his Lovely World as usual. Stampy then begins to introduce Lee, but Squid emerges from behind the painting. Squid doesn't have a cake, but gives Stampy an apple, bread, and an inc sac. Stampy also says Amy and Finnball are in the video. Heading to the Love Garden, Stampy adds three people: Erin, Rian, and Fionn, who sent him a video of their Stampy-themed Bob the Builder theme song parody and dance routine. After arriving to the Dog House, he chooses Duncan, but notices that he is quite sad. After discovering that Mittens was absent from her Kitty Cat Condo, Stampy finds a sign saying she had "gone on holiday." This is the reason Duncan is upset. Stampy then jumps down from the Condo and goes to the Crazy Cow Milk Bar to serve Squid milk. He begins to walk to the Funland after this, announcing his new minigame, Bury Berry. After explaining the game to viewers, Stampy comforts Duncan and discovers Amy hydrating herself in a block of water. Finnball makes a dramatic appearance and they begin to construct Bury Berry. While digging the land, Stampy explains that the area used to house a room built by Longbow, which had to be demolished to build the minigame. Stampy then continues to build the minigame as he describes how the game will work in relation to the build. He speeds up the digging of sand, building of stone, and placing of dirt with his traditional speed-up music. A creeper blows up, damaging part of the build, but the group continues on and Stampy begins to make the minigame look like a forest. He almost accurately guesses the center of the build, and starts to build trees as his helpers build walls. Stampy adds berries to his center tree using red wool. Stampy, yet again, continues to explain the game itself, this time describing the dance that should take place when one side wins. Once the central tree had been finished, Stampy invited his helpers to play Crystal Waters. Stampy announced that his helpers were allowed three "lives," or chances, this round of the game. Stampy started the game, missing the button, but successfully started the game. Finnball nearly gets knocked off immediately. Stampy decides to play offensively, as Amy is knocked off once, and mere seconds after, a second time. Squid is able to knock Stampy off as Finnball falls out as well. Stampy falls a second time, and Amy is out. Stampy and Finnball assist each other and try to knock Squid out, but to no avail. After effort, Squid is finally knocked off, but with the three men with lives still to use. Finnball sails off the region, and Squid falls again. Stampy fails to knock Finnball out multiple times, but takes Squid out. At the end, there was some confusion in who won, but Stampy said that it was a draw between the four individuals, because they had fun. He then closes the video in traditional Stampy style. Video Category:Stampy Category:Stampylonghead Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Stampy's Lovely World Episodes Category:Videos Category:Episodes Where Mittens Is Gone! Category:Locations Category:Stampy's Lovely World Locations Category:Stampys friends Category:No Work Episode Category:0 small cats Category:��